


Gamma Fire

by roshytsunami



Series: Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Part of Thor/Bruce 2018 Week Prompt FireBruce is worried about touching anyone since the gamma accident made him extremely radioactive. Just ask the intern who died after touching his skin. Or Bruce is scared of touching anyone like Elsa was scared of using her ice powers.





	Gamma Fire

Ever since the other guy or Hulk as they like to be called came about everyone has always been on edge around Bruce. He did make a catchphrase of the issue when his depression wasn't as crippling. "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Apparently, everyone took it literally. Anger isn’t the issue when it comes to the Hulk. It’s weird being a research project when he used to make research projects. He doesn’t want to remember what happened when Ross and his men captured him to remake the perfect serum. Of course, tests had to be conducted to see what made the big guy appear and how to subdue him but once that solution was found then more intensive tests could begin.

He had torn out of that facility within a few months.

It was before the Avengers before he decided to hide in Brazil. He had been hiding for a year or so before they managed to capture him. Falling asleep at a major bus stop or intersection had hindered him.  

Someone had thought a bum had died or more likely thought he smelled and looked horrendous so might as well call 911 and have it taken care of. The paramedics were not amused but they were funny about it…more bitter than funny. Kicked his shin to wake him up asking if he was ok and breathing and if he had been drinking.

God, he wishes he could drink but his daddy issues extended so far back even the thought of whiskey turns his insides.

It wasn’t their fault he wasn’t there, and Hulk was pounding against his skull. They confused his slurred speech for being drunk in public and since that was a police issue and since he was too numb to register what was going on it was only too easy for Ross's men to find him and take him in as a "military fugitive".

More like a military weapon. He hated his stay at the facility with Ross's noob scientist. One of the interns or whatever he was didn't understand the gamma rays being emitted from his body were as toxic as getting hit with a nuclear bomb.

He figured it out later when he kneeled over and died during the third week of being exposed to him.

His death made him feel guilty if only that it let him know he was spreading toxic waste every footstep he took. Either way, he learned a lot at his stay at la casa de Ross. Mostly that he was constantly shedding gamma and that the other guy only came out to protect them or their own skin.

It wasn't anger. It was fear.

Bruce didn’t know what could make the other guy have a gut instinct against fear when as the Hulk put it. “HULK SMASH” at everything he came across that threatened them.

However, once they both escaped Bruce began to start his research again not only to get rid of the other guy which is what he called Hulk at the time; but also, to decrease the amount of gamma he emitted.  
It took a few tries and mostly Brazil was his testing ground for how much gamma is too much. He realized early on eating certain foods reduced the gamma as well as keeping the Hulk in check. The more he was in control the less he gave off. He wondered for a long time if Hulk was so strong only because every time he punched his enemies he was poisoning them with gamma. But that was too much like the chicken or egg debate.

Either way, Bruce found a way to live with his gamma emissions. It did get dodgy sometimes since what he ate eventually came out infected with gamma. It only leads him into more research with chemotherapy patients who use gamma to treat cancer. It also gave him ideas and techniques to reduce his gamma spread and how to handle his waste safely so no one else will get sick. It takes more effort and a lot more time, but he gets routine he can live with until Ross finds him in Brazil.

From there it’s just a whirlwind of battles and making friends with the Avengers. He can say friends now because he sees them as people he can connect with and care for. He didn’t when he first was introduced to them. Actually, he hasn’t really opened up to them. It’s been a few months since he was invited to Candyland as Tony called it.

Tony.

Just the one word is enough to explain Tony. He doesn’t have a crush on the man or anything but wow he has never met a person as egotistical yet generous in his life. Tony was the first to figure out Bruce was not a touchy-feely person. Of course, by Tony figuring it out he really meant Ms. Potts. Tony could barely string two sentences together about caring for someone else. He tries but lack of communication skills unless related to fucking is all he has thanks to his dad. He said those words…and maybe Avengers should be called Team Daddy…or Daddy Issues or something more relevant since everyone on the team seems to have the same problem with their old man.

Communication skill or not Tony figures out Bruce refuses touch not because he’s a hermit who has bad memories associated with touch, which is part of the issue he admits, but that gamma seeps through his clothes like a facet. So, what does Tony billionaire extraordinaire do? Simple he makes him gamma collecting clothes. AKA what people are usually asked to wear when taking an x-ray or when handling radioactive materials. The only difference is they are comfortable. They actually feel like real clothes and are not heavy lead mats.

Tony had found a way to infuse the lead into clothes to catch and reflect the gamma and while he had made Bruce his own line of clothes he offered it as charity to hospitals.

"Why not share the wealth, Bruce. Now a mom can hug her kid who has a gamma insert for chemo without the heavy apron restricting her."

Bruce doesn't remember what he did afterward, but Tony says Jarvis had his crying on record for blackmail later. The recording is never brought up again. However, once that movie Frozen appears he becomes the butt of jokes and is teasingly called "Elsa" on the account he doesn't touch anything with his bare hands except his own room.

That was also the time Natasha found him interesting which was strange. She could have anyone on the team and suddenly he's the interesting one. Thankfully they were both adult about it and decided on friendship.

Natasha was a complete dork when not acting as her Black Widow persona it was interesting. She even decided to tease him with pickup lines just for fun and as she said. "When you find your blonde, you'll have some good one-liners to help your awkwardness.”

He doesn’t know where she gets the blonde part from but just shrugs and goes along with it.

He’ll find out what it means later.

How can he be so oblivious to it? He thinks where were the signs? Is he really that out of touch with people he can’t even figure out when someone is flirting with him? Or maybe it’s all a big joke.

He looks up at the blonde man beaming smile and overall goodness and just laughs softly to himself. The god of thunder had been as he put it wooing him? Since when? He doesn’t remember any wooing and even if he can think of maybe one or two or maybe more instances of Thor being extra charming he certainly didn’t think it was directed at him.

“You uh…you’re dating Jane, aren’t you?” He asks Thor wringing his hands. The man had just blurted out his wish to court him. He doesn’t understand why Thor won’t just say dating but that’s not the point right now. Thor has a girlfriend or someone already.  
Thor let’s out a loud laugh and pats him on the back startling him.

“Oh no Jane is a very dear friend. Darcy has laid claim to her and threatened me as such with a taser when I got too close. Do you know what a taser is? Such a fascinating weapon for someone without electrical powers. A mini hammer…Bruce?”

“But she found you first when you landed on earth and the papers said…and the pictures?” He says confused. You can’t exactly miss the pictures of Thor kissing Jane not even three months ago.

“Oh, Darcy has explained the finer art of photoshop. She says they do it often and place rings on hands for celebrities.”

Bruce gives him a confused look and does not look convinced or amused.

“Ah this should clear everything up,” he smiles reaching into his pocket and unlocking his phone. He shows a picture of Darcy and Jane smooching. “They make a fine couple and if that doesn’t explain it then there is also this,” he says scrolling through the phone’s photos.

Bruce wonders what else he will show him. Thor is just so open and bold. What could possibly prove…

“Ah here it is,” he says showing the certificate on his phone.

Bruce takes the phone and looks at the outrageous pink certificate covered in glitter and lesbian flags. Underneath it has Darcy and Jane’s signature with the statement Thor is an Honorary Lesbian Icon. 

 Bruce looks up at him confused.

“I don’t understand?”

“Darcy said it proved I was not a scumbag looking to bang a lesbian and convert her? I don’t understand the reason why a man would think to do so. She also said I drank a lot of respect women juice? I don’t even know women could be made of juice. Is it slang,” he pauses watching Bruce laugh.

“You’re beautiful when you laugh,” he says stroking Bruce’s cheek.

That’s the moment everything shatters. Bruce panics and jumps back.

"You touched me…Thor, we have to go to the lab and get you tested and, why are you standing there we need to hurry."

“Why are you scared of my touch?”

"I'm not scared…ok, a little but I just contaminated you."

“…”  
“You’ll die by gamma poisoning. It was a short time you touched so maybe if we hurry you won’t die or maybe Asgardian biology is different? It doesn’t matter we need to get you treated right now," he says frantically. Great, he's going to be known as the guy who killed Thor. Hulk does smash everything.

“I’ve touched a star before.”

Bruce looks at him confused, “you touched a star before how does that relate…I don’t understand.”

“Stars are made of this gamma you are worried about. I have touched many stars. It has never harmed me,” he smiles stepping closer towards Bruce. “I have merely touched another star and you haven’t hurt me.”

Bruce's face goes from slightly pale tan to beat red in seconds. That had to be the smoothest pickup line he's ever heard. He looks up at Thor and gulps. "Touched a star? Well um, I…yeah gamma immune. I just uh yeah." He curses himself as he can't even put two sentences together.

Thor touches Bruce’s hand. “Is that a yes? Can I flirt with you more?”

Bruce lets out an undignified snort and nods his head. “Yeah. So, I heard you have been trying to flirt with me for a while now?" He asks as Thor begins to tell him the various ways he tried flirting with

Bruce. Bruce nods his head along still thinking of calling him a collapsed form of nebula burning into radioactive plasma held with gravity. In layman’s terms a star.


End file.
